Uchiha's Bloodlust
by Weeping Blood
Summary: Sasuke goes on a killing rampage in Konoha, until he bumps into his old comrade Sakura. Will he accept the hand she's held out for him or will more blood be spilled? SasuSaku One-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Yes, I know Sasuke isn't that same psycho bastard he used to be. But, I wanted to create a small one-shot where he had destroyed the village.

* * *

A malicious laugh filled the air, the stench and stains of blood were scattered all over him. Blood which wasn't his own filtered his face. His sword was drenched with crimson. Tightly gripping the hilt of that very blade, his footsteps scanned the village around him. Yes, his very own birthplace which he had destroyed with his own hands. No mercy was given, every single Konoha villager he saw he pierced their very heart and watched them breath their very last breath of air.

There he stood, walking around what 'used' to be a village. The buildings were burned down with his amaterasu, the blood stained a single eye on the Uchiha's face. Black flames emitted from everywhere, even a single touch was enough to make a single person burn to death unless it willingly extinguished by the young Uchiha.

His body paused, a cry, a whimper was heard from not very far. Following the sound, he tore some destroyed rubble out of the way and found a small boy whom had somehow survived the massacre inside an abandoned house that was nearly destroyed. Two dead bodies laid behind the boy that seemed to be his parents.

A pernicious smirk etched on the Uchiha's lips, ''Now you bastard villagers know how I feel, you will all feel the pain of my vengeance.'' he coldly stated. The little boy in front of him cried his eyes out, begging for his life to be spared. Sasuke merely ignored the begs and dropped his blade, he reached out and grabbed the boy by his neck and held him up. The boy kicked and screamed trying to escape the Uchiha's grasp but had no sucess. Sasuke's grip tightened on the boy's neck, and it satisfied him when the boy gasped for air.

Footsteps were heard from behind the Uchiha, and the boy was dropped without hesitation when Sasuke's attention was directed at the one behind him.

Emerald eyes stared at him in horror, uttered disbelief at what her former comrade had become. Tears streamed down from those glowing emerald eyes, clenching her gloved fists she muttered those words. ''Sasuke-kun... why are you doing this?''

''Someone as ignorant as you will never understand.'' The very sight of her didn't really effect him, she was more or less like any other villager here. Ignorant. Annoying. The memories they shared as members of Squad Seven was at the back of his mind, never reaching his concern. Killing her? No problem. His crimson glare grew intense, unfortunately he wasn't prepared for her actions.

Slowly, she walked towards him. A frown was on her lips, she _knew _this was her fault. She could've prevented this very event from happening, she could've killed him. Why hadn't she killed him at that time when he killed Danzo?

Love.

Yes, she still was in love with him. She knew this wasn't the real Sasuke, the real one was somewhere deep beneath the vengeance that clouded his vision.

''You never let me understand, you never tried to open up to me.'' She stood only 2 feet from him, he just remained there with his cold expression and never spoke a word.

''Maybe if you tried to open up a little to me...'' Her lips quivered, ''Maybe things could've been different.''

Emerald eyes widened as a blade pierced right through her ribcage, blood stained her shirt and a blade remained right through her entire being. ''I don't care how things could've been, I JUST WANT ALL OF YOU WRETCHED KONOHA BASTARDS DEAD!'' He aggressively spat, sliding his blade farther through her wound, hearing her wince from the pain.

Sakura grasped the blade that was inside of her, it wasn't too long ago when she had been in a similar situation against that crimson haired Akatsuki who had injured her the exact same way. Although, this situation was different.

_She couldn't find it in her heart to kill the one man she loved the most. _

_''Do you truly see me that way, Sasuke-kun?'' _She thought as she managed to pull the blade out of her. Her skills managed to advance from before, including her strength and healing. A hand was hovered over her wound and green chakra emitted from her naked hand that began healing the wound.

''Sasuke-kun...'' Sakura began saying before she stopped healing her wound, which barely stopped bleeding. ''You're confused. Your emotions are causing you to act this way.''

He scoffed at her smart-mouthed remark, ''Quit acting like you know everything about me.''

''You're doing this because you feel you need to avenge your brother, isn't that right?'' She asked, remembering well what Naruto had told her about Sasuke and the reason for his actions.

''Shut up.'' The grip on his sword loosened, and he allowed it to drop on the floor once more.

''Don't you think maybe, Itachi wanted better for you?'' She could see the hurt in his eyes, Sakura knew it was true. Sasuke didn't truly hate her, or Konoha. Although, it was a little late for the village to be saved. The least she could do was save the Sasuke she knew existed, not this bloodlusting monster.

The young Uchiha clenched his jaw, his hand tightly curled into a fist. The words that masked man had told him about Itachi had made Sasuke regret everything up till' now. Now, he was finally satisfied with himself and almost felt clensed. Yet this girl, a girl he used to consider a fellow comrade made him suddenly hesitate.

''_What the hell is wrong with you, nothing she's saying is relevant to begin with!'' _he told himself, yet he couldn't even believe his own words.

Cold hands gently touched the Uchiha's arm, ''Sasuke-kun, it's not too late to turn back. Naruto and I will always be here to support you.'' a weak smile manage to form on her lips, even if blood stained the corner of it.

''It's too late anyway, why should I give up all I accomplished on my quest of vengeance?'' He shoved her away from him, just the very thought of her touching him disgusted the Uchiha.

''Here's one reason, give it up for your brother.'' his crimson eyes widened, and glared back down on her who was on the ground due to being shoved away by him.

''No matter what you do, or what you say Sasuke-kun...'' her tone remained soft, ''I will continuously love you, not because you're handome or cool. It's because I'll remember the Sasuke who joined Team Seven with me.''

''That person doesn't exist anymore.'' He coldly seethed through his teeth.

''That's a lie, and you know it.'' Sakura refused to give up on convincing him, she knew the Sasuke who she fell in love with is somewhere under that monster. Her petite figure crawled over to him, and lifted herself off the ground to face him. His cold gaze stared into her emerald gaze. They were silent, and yet no one was aware of the barrier that finally broke between them.

Sakura's hands wrapped around him, attempting to embrace him in a hug. ''Sasuke-kun...'' The pinkette tried with every bit of little strength she had to hold in her tears. Her body nearly jumped when she felt warm arms return the hug by wrapping themselves around her figure.

''Sakura...'' his expression softened, his sharingan descended. His tone wasn't cold, it was that very same gentle tone that sent shivers down her spine.

Sakura gasped at the sudden change in his attitude, she hugged him even tigher and a grin was on her face along with tears of joy that streamed down her cheeks. ''Finally, I knew you'd come back.'' She sniffled.

He smirked, ''Your stubborn nature never ceases to amaze me.'' they pulled away from the hug and looked at each other.

With a soft giggle, she wiped her tears that filled her eyes. ''So everything is back to normal?'' it pained her to ask such a thing since he finished destroying her home. Her love for him clouded that restless feeling in her heart, she loved him too much to care.

''There's one thing that's different.'' he stated.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at his statement, ''What do you mea-'' her question was answered before it was asked when his lips crashed onto hers, his hands gripped her hips tightly.

The pinkette would've shoved him off of her, but she didn't want to. Every touch from him was so angelic. It was toxicating, this criminal made her weak in the knees.

The Uchiha broke the kiss and moved down to give kisses to the girl's creamy skinned neck, a soft moan escaped her lips from the gentle sensation. Sasuke started biting and sucking on a sensitive spot on her neck that caused her to arch her back with a groan.

She wrapped her arms around his neck when he attacked her lips against, sucking and nibbling on her bottem lip. His tongue entered her mouth and forcefully allowed himself entrance in her mouth. His warm tongue attacked hers and the small traces of blood left the taste in their mouth causing Sakura to moan into the kiss. While their lips collided, the Uchiha's hands released the grip on her hips and began to unzip her shirt. Sakura gasped and released where her actions were taking her. Slapping his hand away, she quickly backed away from him.

''What the hell are you doing?!'' He spat as he saw her zipping up her shirt, ''I thought you 'loved' me.''

''Sasuke-kun, do you have any idea where we're at?'' She asked him, then glanced over where she saw the dead bodies whom were people Sasuke had killed recently.

''So what? Just ignore them, cover them with something.'' He said walking back towards her, attempting to kiss her again but Sakura just backed away and held him back with her hands.

''I-I can't...'' She starting biting down on her bottem lip, shame had clouded her mind, the shame of being so intoxicated by her love for him that she'd stoop so low as to actually give into those sexual desires.

''So you really are a fake bitch who just lied to me, like everyone else did.'' He grasped her arms tightly, and picked up his sword. ''All you villagers are alike, I actually... almost fell for your words.'' he scoffed at his assumed moment of idiocy. Sakura stared at him, frightened with her emerald green eyes that bore into his now crimson eyes that stared back with that same icy gaze.

''Sasuke-kun... I'm sorry.'' she managed to say, before her heart was pierced with his blade. Her eyes remained open, without blinking. Her heart came to a stop, the blood stained her entire body a crimson color and left a puddle on the floor. Sasuke released her and allowed her body to collapse on the ground with a thump. The formally lively pinkette's body grew cold, without a trace of life left.

The one person who would've still reached their hand out for him had been taken out by the very person she loved.


End file.
